This is Our Home
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: Julius worked hard to revive his grandfather's old farm. Ace came along and lend him help. Along their way, yet someone new entered their world. Someone even more desperate than both of them. Desperate to find a place they can call; home. Well what do they know...They've found it. AU. Starring Black Butler characters.
1. Chapter 1

_June the 20th 2012_

* * *

**This is Our Home  
**©Elise the Writing Desk, Heart no Kuni no Alice©QuinRose  
Harvest Moon Save the Homeland©Natsume  
Ciel Phantomhive©Yana Toboso

* * *

It's Elise here. Skip this author note as you please!

This is based from (and the result of playing too much) Harvest Moon FoMT. I put in some characters from Harvest Moon StH and Ciel Phantomhive is starring here. Also there's going to be an OC I made. Why? Because I need more girls, honestly. But the story mainly revolves around HnKnA characters.

And please point out my grammar mistakes. English is not my mother language, you see.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meta Farm

Julius put down the water hose, squatted, and started to view the new farm his father had bought for him in the last six months. It was rough, but worth the time he spent—unlike in the big cities, time passed slowly there, and it felt meaningful. Despite how rare he went out to socialize—he wasn't good at this—the townspeople there were nice to him, and there weren't many of them, so he knew everyone. He recalled how ignorant the people from big cities—that he couldn't remember most of them.

The long-haired young man wasn't one to be active socially—rather, he was afraid of attachment, which was why he asked his father to hand that old farm to him. It was his grandfather's farm, from his mother's side. He had visited the farm once, and nothing had change ever since; except for how he recalled that the town was bigger when he was a child, but he didn't expect more nor less.

Within six months, Julius had spent his time growing new crops and plants. The field was rather wide than he couldn't fill most of them, so he grew some green grasses to cover the emptiness. On Winter; from December, the farm was deadly cold, and nothing lived on the farm. He spent the Winter to clean up the field and prepared the house and stuff to welcome the Spring; planting season. Of course, he received help from a young teen named Ace, who asked to work there. And that May, the crops and the orchards were blossoming, green and healthy.

It was only a matter of time until their first harvest; he would get his first hard-earned payment, and he finally could pay for Ace's efforts for the last six months. Everything was going smoothly, and Julius couldn't ask for more.

However, there was a question that he couldn't find the answer.

The young man raised up and stretched his arms. Julius dragged his eyes onto the crops fields, looking for Ace, whom he thought was watering the crops. The brunette teen wasn't there, though he wouldn't worry. There weren't so many places to visit in that town, so it wouldn't be hard to find him.

Speak of the devil...

"Julius! Come here!" Ace waved from afar, he was coming from the Meta Farm's entrance. Worried and curious, the raven-haired man quickly approached. The young lad seemed extremely panic.

What surprised Julius the most, there was a girl on Ace's back, unconscious.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I just found her at the beach. Gowland wasn't there, I tried to go to the Clinic, but I ended up here instead..." Ace explained. Julius rubbed his temple.

Ace was a directionally-challenged person, so Julius had never expect him to go around—he even had to escourt Ace back to the Inn, where he lived, or the brunette would never get there until dawn.

"Alright, take her to my house and cook something for her. I'll go get the doctor."

Ace lifted the girl firmly on his back again and went to the small house in Meta Farm. After making sure the girl was comfortable on Julius' bed, he put on his apron and started to cook. Cooking was something that Ace would never get wrong, something he had done to survive, until he found Meta Farm, where he cook for his own amusement, and work by helping Julius on the field; he was a homeless young teen, so he was glad to find something that he could call as a job.

He cooked some rice grail and warm thick onion soup, and then heard the girl groaned weakly. Ace turned off the simple stove, taking a glass of water with him, then approached the girl on the bed.

"Can you sit or get up a bit?" he asked. The girl dragged herself with the last of energy she had, and Ace carefully helped her to drink the water. She was pale and obviously hadn't eaten for Lord knows how long. The brunette boy scowled when he felt something odd, and put a hand on the girl's head, and surprised by the high fever she had.

"Here, let me fix your pillow." Ace fixed the pillow so she could sit without effort, and went to take the food.

After quite a while, Ace helped her eat until she could eat by her own.

"Better now?"

She weakly nodded. "_Thanks..._" she murmured with hoarse voice. Finally Julius came with the doctor. His name was Gray Ringmarc, and he quickly act without questioning anything.

"I think...she caught a fever." Ace said. Gray nodded knowingly.

"That's true, but I'm afraid it's worse than a Spring fever." The doctor added.

"Where did you find her again?" Julius asked, crossing his arms and observed the girl.

"She was deserted from the ocean...I think, because she was lying there on the shore when I was collecting some beach herbs." The brunette teen explained again. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Of course, she will. Just make sure she drink this parasetamol," Gray put a bottle on the nearest table, "...and good thinking, for letting her eat rice grail. Her gastric needs some adaptation before she could eat heavy food."

The girl opened her eyes wider this time, and blinked a few times, adjusting her eyes. The men in the room fell silent, observing her intently. They were having some thoughts in their mind. Ace was excited for some reason, for he had not seen new faces in town. Gray, on the other hand, was worrying something very bad. Julius was torn, he had no idea what to do for the girl. She had no money, she couldn't possibly staying at the Inn for free...He hoped she'd knew where to go.

"Where...am I...?" she asked. And at that, Ace realized her eyes were turquoise, like deep fishing pond, or the hot spring at Summer. Refreshing color.

"You're in Meta Farm, in Essence Island. I'm Dr. Gray, this young lad is Ace, and this is Julius, the owner of this farm." Gray replied. The girl groaned in pain and rubbed her head. That was when Gray noticed the scar on top of her head. He pulled her hand and scowled.

"Can you remember something?"

Ace and Julius exchanged worried looks at that question. The girl frowned, obviously was thinking hard, and Gray's worst fear came true. The young doctor gazed up to Julius.

"Apparently, she lost her memories in the ocean." He turned to the girl carefully. "Can you tell me anything you can recall?"

The girl's eyes flickered weakly and she looked down, holding her head with both hands. Crooning silently, she finally spoke in her slightly clearer voice.

"Floating...in the ocean...and...storm..." she murmured weakly. "...I could only remember I was on a beach, and there was the storm...suddenly, I'm already...here."

Apparently that was something very important; her memory. And she was very sad to forgot it. Julius scowled, then noticed the small rucksack on her back, he abruptly took it.

"Julius, can't you be gentle!" Gray scolded him, but then fell silent when the man was busy searching in the rucksack. There was nothing inside except for an expensive, new journal, that was still wrapped with plastic.

The girl's eyes widened, and she snatched that journal from him. She abruptly tore the plastic wrap and searched in the new journal.

"It's new, there's nothing that possibly written on it..." Julius said.

"I think...they're my family." The girl suddenly spoke, and she looked up at them again, this time with a bright smile. "Look!" she showed a black-and-white photo that was attached to the journal. There was the girl, a woman and a man, they were waving to the camera in front of the dock.

"It seems that journal was made for you." Gray noted, and stood. "Now the problem is, where is she going to stay. For all I know, there aren't any empty house left in this town."

"Why don't just stay with Julius?" Ace chirped with a grin, but then it faltered when Julius gave him a disagreeing scowl. He couldn't afford to live with a stranger under the same roof, let alone a girl! Julius shook his head and voiced out his opinion, and Ace sighed in defeat.

"Well...she could stay at the inn?" Ace shrugged with hope.

"I'm not sure she has money on her, Ace. How can she pay the rent?" Gray shook his head slowly.

The three fell silent, busy finding solutions in their minds, when suddenly a soft voice broke their trains of thoughts; "I'm sorry."

Julius gazed down to the girl, and saw the young girl was smiling wearily. "I've been causing trouble for you all so suddenly." She said softly, "But...if it's fine with you, I will be very grateful if you let me stay until I can walk again and I promise I'll leave right away."

No one said anything. Gray and Ace regretted what they had said earlier, and Julius seemed flustered. They just realized they weren't being polite to spoke about her as if she wasn't there in the first place. The blonde girl just stared down on her lap, expressionless. It was too awkward that none knew what to say; but not Julius. He was silent all the time, thinking for the solution, and wondered why the girl wouldn't ask something she should've known what to do. However, she needed encouragement, and none would know what to say. So it had to be him.

"I don't mind if it's just the rent payment." He spoke up again. The other two men turned at him, surprised. "We're going to have our first harvest soon, so it won't be a problem to pay her rent. Unless Blood wants his money now, I can only pay half of the rent for the time being. How about that?" he awkwardly stared at the girl, whose eyes widened.

She was surprised, and opened her mouth while thinking of something to say, but Ace clapped his hands.

"You're so smart, Julius! Yeah, I don't mind to share room, by the way!" the brunette grinned, and faltered again as he got some suspecting stares from both Gray and Julius. "...Okay, maybe not sharing room."

The girl swallowed and found her voice again. "Using...your payments?" she asked timidly, but happy at the same time. Julius smiled, a little embarrassed to know that he had made her happy.

"Then you're not alone, Julius." Gray put his hand on the young man's shoulder, "I'll ask the townspeople to help the payments."

"And don't worry for the food, it's on me!" Ace grinned to her proudly. The girl, on the other hand, was surprised and obviously embarrassed.

"Th-The townspeople?" the girl gaped in total shock, "I can't let you do that! It's like I'm...I'm...well, I've been making too much trouble already, so I just can't—"

"It's fine, it's fine, they wouldn't mind." Gray finally smiled at her to ease her burdened feeling, and patted her hair. She seemed troubled and was deep in thought for a while. Suddenly she spoke again, softly.

"Then...please let me do the work too." The young girl stared at Julius with determination in her eyes. "I can't just accept all he kindness, I want to return it too!"

She sighed, and smiled, this time truly grateful and happy to know that she was in good hands. Gray smiled again, and Ace laughed, patting the girl's head. Julius' smile grew too, as he felt warmth in his heart.

Soon after Gray left, Julius and Ace escourted the girl to the Inn. Ace needed to return without getting lost, and Julius wanted the Inn keeper; Blood, to meet the girl and talk to her so he could consider if she could stay or not. The blonde just followed both of them faithfully, as they traveled apart from Gray and waved at him vigorously.

The cool breeze wiped them, scattering some green leaves from the trees above them. The girl laughed and went chasing the leaves, Ace followed suit while laughing heartily. Julius smiled and inhaled the breeze, remembering how he wouldn't be able to get such fresh air back at the town. He told both of them the differences he got between the city and Essence Island.

Ace scoffed and commented that it was one of the reason he left the town; to find things to do without annoyance—despite how he turned to be the annoyance—and because Essence Island had not many places to go, he didn't get lost to far. The girl said she couldn't remember about city, but she just believed what Julius had said, and told him that she would prefer Essence Island than the city.

Suddenly something rang in Julius' head, that he remembered something. He asked what's her name. She smiled brightly and replied with her soft cheerful voice; "It's Alice."

Ace excitedly pointed the big building that was the Essence Island's Inn, and quickly dragged the girl to enter the building. Julius was left behind, but he laughed heartily as he opened the door again and entered the inn. There was just something so ridiculously warm inside him that he couldn't help but laugh.

xX=*=Xx

To be continued...

#The farm and the island's name were based off 'Meta essence' energy used in American McGee's Alice.  
# Meta is a word from Italy means: goal, limit or home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those reviews, I'm really grateful and happy. And for silent readers, don't bother alerting or faving if you're not helping me to improve my writing. Right now, I'm asking for a help if you don't mind. For those who write, do you have a one-shot that I can read? HnKnA fandom, Ouran, Harvest Moon or anything that's good, I promise I'll review it.

* * *

**This is Our Home  
**Vincent Phantomhive©Yana Toboso

* * *

Chapter 2: Meetings and The Past

* * *

The next morning, Julius began his daily work; checking the crops, pulling weeds and wrapping the fruits with newspaper—to prevent animals from eating them—it was another warm day in Spring; maybe a bit too warmer than usual, since it was May, approaching the summer season.

Ace, as usual, was up earlier than anyone. He was already back from the beach after selling herbs to the merchant; Gowland. His work on Meta Farm was mainly to cook meals three times per day, and optionally he would work on the field.

"So where's she?" Ace asked while walking towards the farm owner who was resting under his young chestnut tree.

"She...?" Julius frowned in confuse. The younger brunette stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten already! I'm talking about Alice, the girl from yesterday!"

The navy-haired man was startled for a while. "Oh, yes...her." he waved to the farm gate. "I told her to shop for me."

Ace shook his head frantically. "No, no. I was asking _where_ did she end up sleeping?"

As soon as Ace questioned that, Julius remembered how yesterday turned out. Not long until the Inn manager, Elliot March, met the blonde girl, he frowned in regret and informed that there was no room available for her—it wasn't a fancy big Inn after all—except if she didn't mind to sleep in the Wine Cellar (Blood Dupre also owned the island's winery). Of course Julius disagreed with that—despite how the girl didn't seem to mind at all.

After parting with Ace, both of them tried to find other alternatives in vain. In the end, Mr. Vincent Phantomhive—the mayor of Essence Island—suggested for them to ask Evergreen Villa. And so there they went.

Peter White was the butler who welcomed them, and gladly said that they had a vacant room. Evergreen Villa was a medium mansion with large yard that was filled with flowers. There was also a florist shop opened in front of the villa. However, it had been left by its owner for quite a while. So, when Peter showed the guest room, it was very disappointing.

The room was mercilessly old and dusty; when the room was opened, rats ran out to avoid the light, and cockroaches fled out. The dust was at least three inches thick. The butler sincerely said that Alice could stay there if they did some cleaning up, but Julius declined politely, since the bed seemed dangerous—something might lived in there.

In the end, seeing as the girl seemed extremely worried, disappointed and tired, Julius had an idea that had been inside his mind for quite a while. "Why don't you just stay with me?"

After that, although it wasn't his fault, Peter lend him a futon—a Japanese bedding—as his apology. Eventually, Alice got his bed, and he got the futon, because Julius couldn't possibly let a girl sleep on the floor. It was against a gentleman's principle.

Sleeping on the floor—on futon, actually—resulted a little dizziness for Julius, that caused him to be dazed sometimes. After telling Ace what had happened yesterday, the younger lad glared in disbelief.

"What...? This is not fair! You don't even let me share room with her!" Ace pursed his lips in distaste, crossing his arms. He then noticed the farm owner was massaging his temple. "At least in exchange, as your punishment, you got to sleep on the floor, huh? Fair enough then." He chuckled. "If only you let me share the room, you'd be sleeping on your bed."

"Yeah, that's true..."

"Then tonight she can share room with me!"

"That's not possible too." Julius pointed out, and stood, stretching his feet. "I heard from Blood that he had a policy that disagreed with strangers of opposite sexes sharing room together."

Ace groaned, rubbing the back of his head, then turned his head to the other side of the farm.

"So, are you going to do something with the barn and the coop?" he asked while stretching his back. Meta Farm used to be a glorious place; it was completed with a chicken coop and a barn, along with the windmill and the fish pond. There was also a lumber mill that was still frequently used by Julius during winter. However, Julius had no plan on using the animal's facilities.

He was afraid of attachment, since he thought he couldn't take care what's important. The same case with farm animals. Julius had planted inside him that every living things had feelings, and thus, he was afraid of hurting them or being hurt by them at any cost.

"I don't think so." He cleared his throat and put on his farming gloves. "I'll take them down before summer to plant more trees."

Ace sighed and picked the water hose that Julius left on the ground. "What a waste...though it was your decision after all." He shrugged.

"True." Julius smiled to himself, "For the animals' sake, it's better if they're not in my hands."

~.X.~

Alice looked down on the island's map while walking, carrying Julius' shopping basket. She put a stray of hair behind her ear while glancing around, looking for the market. Was it possible that she got lost? Was she as directionally challenged as Ace does?

She stopped in the middle of the road and looked around anxiously. There were some passerbies, busy with their own business, and some of them stole glances at her one at a time. She noticed a boy that was standing in front of the noticeboard. He had raven hair, and was wearing a noble suit, which was reminding her of someone.

"Hello...?" she called him. The younger boy turned and gazed up at her—for he was shorter than she was—and she could see his icy blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked. The way he spoke was too mature for his age.

"Um, do you know where the market is?" she asked politely, smiling. "I'm new around here, so..."

The boy raised his eyebrows and nodded. "I'm heading there too. Would you like to walk with me?"

Alice nodded vigorously, having a thought to get a new friend in her mind, she couldn't refuse the chance. "My name is Alice, by the way." She said softly.

"Yes, I've seen you yesterday." He responded as they started pacing to the south. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive. You and Mr. Monrey visited my house just yesterday." The boy offered a calm, polite smile, and they took a turn.

Alice tilted her head to observe his features, and smiled even wider. "Oh, you somehow shared Mr. Phantomhive's noble aura...I guess?" she grinned, and hugged Julius' shopping basket. "If you don't mind, will you tell me what are you buying at the market?"

Ciel hummed for a while, then crossed his arms, glancing at her judgingly. "Not until you tell me your business first, I suppose?"

The blonde girl smiled and blinked. "I'm working for Julius now, so I'm shopping things for him. They're all listed here...mostly daily needs." She explained, and stared at him again. "So, what's yours?"

The boy pouted and furrowed his eyebrows, glancing away. "Alright, I'll tell you. But don't laugh."

Alice nodded vigorously. He gestured her to lend him her ear. She leaned to him a bit so he could whisper.

"_I'm buying some candies and chocolates..._" he whispered, then glanced around cautiously as if someone might heard him over. Ciel gazed at the girl beside him with a scowl, waiting for her respond.

"Will you share some with me?" She joked, grinning. "I'm just joking, though! But I don't mind if you'd give me some!"

Ciel stared at her, quite surprised and impressed. "Don't you think it's childish of me?"

Alice frowned in confuse. "Why is that...? Chocolates and candies are delicious! Are adults can't eat delicious food too? No one said they're just for children, right...? Or was there?" she hummed, trying to remember in vain if there was someone who said that.

The boy smiled at her, impressed. He then turned as they reached a two-story building.

"Here we are." He said, and opened the glass door, waiting for her to enter, like a gentleman would do. Alice sighed in relief and clapped her hands, beaming to the younger boy.

"Thanks, Ciel!"

"I suppose I'll see you later, then?" Ciel asked, pocketing his hands.

"Sure! See you!" she waved and watched him walking away. The girl pulled out the shopping list and started to look around. Julius told her to buy a hammer, some nails, fresh eggs, oil, bread, etc. The market had signs that helped her to find things she ought to buy, but in the end, she couldn't find the hammer. She wanted to ask Ciel, but apparently he had left earlier, so the girl shyly approached the cashier.

"Is that all you need?" a purplette with dazzling eyes smiled at her. She was taller, far more beautiful, with a beauty mark near her lips, and curly shoulder-length hair. Alice almost couldn't believe a lady that beautiful worked as a cashier.

"Um, actually, I need to buy a hammer, but I can't find it." The blonde grinned apologetically. After quite a while, she realised that the lady cashier was tilting her head, observing her.

"Are you new around here?" the purplette asked. Alice wasn't expecting that question, so she took some while before nodding.

"I'm Alice. I just started living on this island since yesterday." She introduced herself. The purplette smiled even softer at her.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Vivaldi. My father owns this market, but he's away, so I'm in charge." Vivaldi introduced herself, and waved her curly hair before putting her hands on hips. "You say you need to buy a hammer? For what? Where do you live anyway?"

When Alice answered that it was Julius who ordered her to buy it, the lady seemed surprised, so the blonde started to explain how her condition was at the time. After explaining, Vivaldi observed her, and asked about her clothing.

"Well, I haven't got the chance to choose outfits before being washed to the ocean." Alice laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, sweetheart. I just can't let you walk around with that kind of hem! Come, I think I can fix that." Before the blonde could answer, Vivaldi already dragged her to the back of the cashier.

~.X.~

It was past noon, Ace cooked some grilled cheese for lunch. He was planning to cook some fried rice, but Julius ran out of eggs, and what left was a bundle of bread that was even the last he had. The only thing that he could cook for that lunch was grilled cheese, and Ace wasn't proud of that. He wondered why Alice hadn't come back sooner; he would've been able to cook other things.

After done with serving, Ace put off his apron and poked out his head from the door, right when Julius came out of the old barn.

"Lunch is ready. Hope you don't mind it's too simple, though!" he grinned, running a hand through his hair. Julius shrugged as he took off his farming gloves while approaching his house.

"I've eaten worse." He smiled a little, and huffed, frowning to avoid the bright noon sun from his eyes, and noticed that someone was entering his farm. "And she's finally here. I hope she's not directionally challenged like you, but she's so late...I wonder if it's possible."

Ace laughed and punched the older man's shoulder, before turning and waved at the girl, who waved back while dragging things that she bought. "Whoa...what did you asked her to buy, Julius? A bomb?" the teen grinned and ran over to help Alice bringing her goods.

"I'm sorry for the wait, I couldn't find the market sooner, so I asked. And then, Vivaldi held me to get these..." she waved to her new outfits. Ace and Julius soon furrowed their eyebrows, before exchanging glances, and stared at Alice in disbelief.

"Vivaldi gave you that outfit." Julius pointed out again. The girl nodded in confuse. Ace frowned even in more confusion.

"Since when that 'Queen of Going My Ways' gets that nice?" the brunette pursed his lips, and got a slap behind his head from Julius. "Ow! What was that for?" he protested.

Julius rolled his eyes and helped them to get the things into his house, before they began their lunch. Vivaldi might be popular for her dictactor personality; Julius only knew her for a while, and it wasn't like he dislike her—or the other way around—but a person who do anything as they pleased wasn't his favorite, and Vivaldi was that kind of person. She was also picky and treated people differently. However, Julius didn't want Ace to talk bad about other person, especially to Alice, who was a newcomer. She needed to judge her environment by her own experiences.

Nevertheless, the men were surprised to see that Alice quickly took Vivaldi's heart—she even lend the girl her old outfits.

"Mm, that was delicious!" Alice said after she drank the water. The cook grinned in satisfy and glanced at Julius as if saying; 'you should praise me once at a time too, you know?'. Julius scoffed and drank his water. The blonde watched him, waiting until he was finished, before opening her mouth to talk.

"So, what can I do next?"

Julius stared at the girl while thinking of something for a while. Ace, on the other hand, was cleaning up their lunch, but all ears. The farm owner then stretched his fingers.

"I'm going to collect herbs with Ace. Meanwhile, you can use this," he handed her the new hammer, "...to tear down the chicken coop."

Alice blinked and stared at the hammer in her hand. "Oh...tear it away? Why?"

Ace chuckled. "Julius, don't be serious! Why would you give that kind of job to the little lady?"

The 'little lady' shook her head. "I don't mind. I want to do anything I can to help. But please tell me how to do it before you go!"

Julius nodded. "You don't have to get it down today. But you should be done before June. Let's go. Ace, wait for me." He gestured to Ace before opening the door and let Alice got out.

"Sure, take your time." Ace grinned while washing the dishes.

~.X.~

Soon after Julius and Ace left, Alice became very reluctant to tore down the chicken coop. She stared at the hammer in her hand, and then glanced to the hole that Julius made earlier when showing her how to tore down the building manually. She asked why he would do that, and he sounded very reluctant to answer. However, his answer made her reluctant to tore it down. She remembered their dialogues earlier.

"But why? Don't you want to have chickens?" she asked curiously. Julius stopped pulling the plank that was a part of the coop, and turned to Alice with a scowl.

"No, I don't." He said, and returned to pull the plank with full force.

The girl wasn't satisfied. "Why don't you want them?"

Julius growled and finally broke the plank down, leaving a hole on the coop's wall. He panted, then turned to stare at the new girl with the very same scowl.

"I...can't take care of others...very well..." he panted, and wiped his forehead. "I'm afraid if they'll get hurt. And..." he took a deep breath,"...it will be sad if someday they leave me. So I think...it's better to avoid that chance."

Alice felt she just knew about the farm owner even deeper. Julius was a nice man, he took responsibilities of his acts, he even helped her living despite that she's a stranger. She had always wondered why Julius didn't like to go out and talk—instead, leaving Ace to do the socializing jobs—but now, she just figured out why.

He was afraid of attachments. He didn't want to get hurt, or hurt something he cares.

After staring to the hole on the wall for quite sometime, Alice wondered if she was going to do the right thing. The girl took out a bag of nails from her pocket, and began her work.

~.X.~

It was their second night to sleep under the same roof once again. Just like yesterday, Alice felt awkward to know that the owner was sleeping on the floor while she was using his bed. That awkward feeling brought her to insomnia again. Julius wasn't any difference; sleeping on futon was comfortable, but he couldn't help to feel that it was a bit hard on the floor—also a bit cold.

Julius pulled his thick blanket and turned to his right side, only to meet the girl's gaze just above him. To know that both of them were awake even made them couldn't sleep more.

"Hey, Julius. You're not asleep yet?" she started a convesation opening.

"Same as you." And Julius had to end it lamely.

Alice hummed while playing with her hair. She got curiouser and curiouser, wondering what might in his mind. Julius was no difference, he wondered why she hadn't been asleep yet, and if she had been working the coop right.

"So..."

They fell silent as soon as they realised that they had started talking in the same time. Alice didn't waste her chances, knowing that Julius was ready to talk.

"I met Ciel Phantomhive this morning, you know." She grinned as she found a safe topic. Julius hummed, his interest perked a little.

"Really. The mayor's son? How is he like to you?"

The blonde tapped her lips before turning to her right side again, grinning to Julius, who was gazing to his roof.

"He's a very nice boy, smart and mature. Haven't you met him before?"

Julius glanced at the girl for a second, before returning his eyes to the ceilings. "I have, but I didn't talk to him much. He owns the Island's library, that's all I know about him."

"Wow, I didn't know that. Mm...I hope we can be good friends. I can't deny that he's a bit proud, though, but he's still nice. And Vivaldi is nice too! I never thought that...there would be anyone that willingly gives me their clothes—even though they're old, but I'm still happy."

Julius chuckled. "Let me guess; she dragged you and forced those clothes for you."

Alice even sat up to look at Julius in disbelief. "How'd you know that?"

The older man sighed. "Personally, I think she likes to do things as she pleases, but basically, most people on this island are nice."

The girl tried to find a safe question for that remark, and hummed for a while before opening her mouth. "Are you friends with other people here, other than Ace?"

Julius fell silent for a while, unexpecting that question. "Not really." He admitted.

"Why? You said they're all nice." Alice actually wanted to add something, but she waited for his response first.

Julius resisted himself from turning to her. "I'm...not really good with socializing. I think you've already know about this."

"Julius?"

"Y-Yes."

Alice lied down again and pulled her covers. "Even though I got hurt or hurt someone, those might be bad, but right now..." she closed her eyes, "...I wish I can remember my past. It might be not a happy memory, but at least...I can remember who I was, and where did I came from."

The farm owner just listened, while unconsciously comparing himself to her.

"I wonder if...in the past, I have someone important in my life." She swallowed down something that felt like a tear. "But...oh well. Let it be bad or good memories, I don't regret ending up here in Essence Island!"

The long-haired man watched the moonlight that shone through the old windows. Memories...Julius didn't recall any good memories in his past. But those memories made him the person he was, right now. Meeting and farewell brought both happiness and sadness, but everyone would have their places in his memories; changing him to a better or a worse person, but in the end, it was his decision to be good or bad.

Right then, he was afraid of meeting because he was afraid to become attached to someone, and that someone might hurt him. But he just realised, if he kept avoiding people, he wouldn't make any improvement in life. That only meant he would be walking around in circle, not even knowing why he was even taking care of that old farm.

Julius opened his mouth and finally turned to his right side, only to found the girl was already asleep. He closed his mouth again, and softened his gaze, deciding to keep what was on his mind, and closed his eyes to rest.

"Good night...Alice."

xX=*=Xx

To be continued...

* * *

Omake

"But why? Don't you want to have chickens?" she asked curiously. Julius stopped pulling the plank that was a part of the coop, and turned to Alice with a scowl.

"No, I don't." He said, and returned to pull the plank with full force.

The girl wasn't satisfied. "Why don't you want them?"

Julius growled and finally broke the plank down, leaving a hole on the coop's wall. He panted, then turned to stare at the new girl with the very same scowl.

"Keep this in your mind, kid." He sharply pointed his hammer to the girl. "I freakin' hate chickens. If I see chickens running around MY farm, either it's me or THEM that should die."

"What? They're so cute, you know? And they lay eggs!"

"Oh shut up, kid! Do you have any idea how gross they are? They poo as they please, they even make out anywhere they please, not even thinking if there are children around them! And when you try to shoo them with a broomstick..." at this point, Julius was glaring to the hammer in his hand, and the hammer seemed to be melting, "...they'll spurt out their shit as if mocking me; '_Ha! Take that shit you meanie boss!'_...and you say they're cute! ? HUH?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for those reviews! Here you might need to Google a bit if you want to imagine better. Oh, nevermind! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**This is Our Home  
**Sebastian Michaelis by Yana Toboso

* * *

Chapter 3: Brave

* * *

Alice didn't dare to look, so she went to the chicken coop when Julius and Ace were facing each other with frowns on their face. On Julius, it was in guilty and distaste, slightly stubborn, while Ace stared back challengingly and stubbornly, slightly pleading. There was a puppy in his arms, with dark grey fur and pointy ears, dark accent around its eyes and silky, fluffed tail.

The pup had its front right foot bandaged, and despite its excited and obedience exterior, it seemed in pain, that it whimpered once at a time, frequently snuggling to Ace's chest as if it wasn't close enough to the teen. Julius rubbed his temple and sighed.

"It can't stay."

"Come on!" the brunette spoke again stubbornly, "You can even cut my payment, I just don't care! Let him stay in that old dog's house, Julius...If not here, then where?" he managed to make a pleading tone in his last sentence. Ace just didn't really understand why the farm owner didn't want animals around. All he knew was that Julius was anti-social.

Julius narrowed his eyes on the puppy, he didn't dare to make eye-contact to it. He didn't want to grow more guilty. Refusing the teen's request was already nerve-wrecking.

It began when Ace and Alice were searching for herbs after watering the fields. They were in the Pórtes Woods, around the bushes and between trees, whereas many wild herbs could be found; rosmaries, gingers, dandelions, and other spices that they could find in the season. Alice had fun collecting root-spices like gingers, and suddenly, she was surprised to see a rabbit just in front of her.

She called for Ace so he could see the white rabbit, but then it ran away. Alice decided to follow it through the bushes, and suddenly she fell off a short cliff and rolled straight into a hole, then found that it was the rabbit's nest along with its children. Ace looked for the girl as he heard her, but then the only thing he could found was her basket full of gingers left, and scattered bushes. Worried, the teen looked for her through the bushes, and only got even more worried to saw the cliff just right behind the bushes.

He carefully got down from the short cliff and looked around, completely missing the hidden rabbit hole, and entered the Pórtes Woods even deeper. His bad luck played, and he accidentally met a bear. Ace was about to play dead, but apparently it was too late, since the bear had seen him. Torn between running or standing still, Ace was saved when a puppy barked and distracted the bear, running deep into the woods until the bear was far from Ace.

Alice was the one who found Ace instead, carrying a rabbit in her arms. She was terrified to know that Ace just met a wild bear, and Ace was worried about the puppy. They searched in the woods, and found the dark-grey fur puppy was injured, apparently the bear managed to wound its front foot. Alice let go of the rabbit, carrying the baskets of herbs and followed Ace as he ran to the village, looking for Dr. Gray.

The puppy just saved his life, of course Ace couldn't understand why Julius wouldn't let it stay! If only Julius was there instead of him, the navy-haired man would've let it stay. Maybe it was Alice's fault for running away by herself for that stupid rabbit. If only she didn't, he wouldn't have to meet the puppy.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault for running away like that." Alice said as she approached the two guiltily. "I'll take care of him until he's healthy again...and then return him to the woods."

Julius nodded at that idea, crossing his arms. "I'm sure a puppy like _him_ couldn't possibly be living alone in Pórtes Woods. He ought to have family."

Ace sighed in defeat. "Fair enough then. You _have_ to take care of him, Alice. Promise?" he offered a smile while handing away the puppy to the blonde's arms. The pointy-eared puppy seemed reluctant to leave Ace, but then quickly snuggled to Alice for warmth.

"I promise. I'll use the money from the herbs I sold to feed him and cure him! Don't worry Ace." She grinned, and cuddled the puppy. "You can stay in that old dog's house...or maybe, should we sleep together in the coop or the barn?"

Julius quickly put a hand on her shoulder, frowning in disagree. "I won't let you do that."

"But he's very alone and the night will be cold!" Alice protested. "The hay will be warm enough in the barn. We'll be fine!"

Ace laughed. "You don't need to be so extreme, little girl! It's a _blue heeler_, so it can tolerate all climate. He's been living in the woods after all." He reached to stroke the puppy's head.

A _blue heeler_ originally came from Australia, and their popular name was _Australian Cattle_. They're shepherd dogs, so they should be smart. It was surprising to found such breed in the wild woods. Julius was rather interested to Ace's knowledge of dogs. Judging from his appearance and attitudes, Ace was really a dog-person; excited, goofish, playful and kind.

He sighed and grew a smile to the puppy in the girl's arms.

"Then let it stay in the house."

~.X.~

Dr. Gray sighed restlessly and entered the house. Julius glanced away awkwardly, then nodded to the puppy that was sleeping in the corner. The farm owner had just asked the doctor to do a virus check, he didn't want to have a dog with rabies sleeping in. Alice and Ace were out, going to the hot spring.

"This Australian Cattle Puppy? I've checked it earlier, it got bruised foot." Gray scowled to the young farmer.

"Um, no, I want to make sure if it has rabies or not. I believe you haven't checked that." Julius smiled awkwardly, rubbing his neck. Gray raised his eyebrows, then proceeded to approach the puppy.

"Are you planning to pet it?" the doctor asked, calmly and silently used his hypodermic needle to take blood sample, then started to check the canine's paws and teeth, while Julius boiled the water for tea.

The navy-haired man didn't answer right away, and glanced to eye the dark-furred puppy, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't. Alice will return it to the woods soon after its foot gets better." He said, and put in some tea leaves.

"Well, poor puppy." Gray scoffed, stroking the medium-length dark grey fur, smiling softly. "It's a healthy boy. This species is meant to herd animals and guards the farm..." the doctor fell silent, and suddenly turned to Julius across the room with a frown. "Now that I remember it...Your grandfather used to have a pair of this dog too..."

Accidentally, Julius dropped the cups onto the cabin floor, fortunately they didn't broke. A bit frantic, he collected the cups and quickly served the tea. The doctor stood, and obviously able to see how shocked the young farmer was. Nevertheless, he didn't say more, if Julius didn't wish to talk about his grandfather anymore.

The navy-haired man gestured Gray to sit down, the doctor took off his medical gloves then used his hand-sanitizer. Both silently enjoyed the tea, and the farm-owner was feeling nervous, anxious, curious and awkward that he felt a headache for those feelings that washed over his minds.

Playing with the edge of his cup, Julius sighed and finally asked, looking down. "Are you saying...this puppy came from those dogs you've mentioned earlier?"

A small smile grew on Gray's face, to knew that the young farmer revealed a little of his feelings relaxed him a bit.

"The possibility is high. This island is not the origin of their species. When I was a very young boy, I saw your grandfather walks those dogs everyday to the hill at noon, after his works were done. They looked just like this puppy. When he died, just a few years before your father bought his farm, he had already sold his cattles, sheep, chickens, but his dogs...they left. I'm very sure they're still alive. The dogs from this island are wild, unlike this one." He nodded to the puppy, then sipped his tea.

A frown came to Julius' face as he sighed and brought his cup to his lips. Before inhaling it, he said;

"Nevermind, then..."

Dr. Gray finished his tea, then looked around in the house. It was just a small kitchen, emerged with the dining, a small TV, with toilet and a bedroom at the back. Just beside where the puppy slept, it was an old chest where Julius' grandfather used to keep his tools and new seeds. There were flower-chains hanging on the door, the smell of herb filled the room.

"It's warmer than the first time I've came here." He commented, taking Julius out of his thoughts. The young man straightened his back and looked around a bit, a small smile grew on his features.

"You're right." He nodded, and inhaled. "It smells spicy lately. Usually Ace collects herb and spices for himself, but now that Alice joined him, she got back with herbs and kept it for us...not that she should do that at all." He shrugged awkwardly, the sighed, not believing that he had been talking too much than usual.

Suddenly the door was opened, and Alice entered, making both men realised it was already evening. The blonde girl was startled to see Gray was there, but then smiled warmly.

"Dr. Gray! Hi! What are you doing? I'm very surprised to see you here." She greeted, fixing down her sleeves, hiding her dirty hands. "I was just...with Ace, selling out the spices and herbs. Sorry for coming home late, Julius."

Julius was taken aback, and realised what she just said. "Oh...that's fine, but don't go any later than this anymore."

The girl nodded, then strangely walked to the room, as if hiding what was behind her.

"W-Well...I've just cleaned up myself from the hot spring, so I think...I'll...just get to the bed...haha..." she opened the door, then stepped back in, nodding to both of them. "Good night!"

~.X.~

Julius scowled in both anger and shock as he saw his crops. Some of them were damaged, dirt marks on them, turnips were scattered, the potato's flowers were buried. Alice's eyes widened, then glanced to see the man beside her. He was absolutely angry, she could see that, then she noticed the marks on the ground. Animals' paws. Wild dogs.

The girl quickly approached the damaged crops, checking them, and sighed in relief. "They're not all that bad!" she yelled across the field. Julius calmed down, then went to the old wind mill where he kept his shovel.

"Wild dogs..." Julius muttered while digging out the grown-turnips, Alice was pulling out the potatoes with damaged flowers. "Just when the harvest is near. Maybe...we should harvest them earlier."

"But this potato hasn't really matured yet..." Alice said softly, and Julius turned to see her taking out the almost mature potatoes. The girl frowned to him. "I can guard the field, but you have to lend me a sickle or something, Julius."

"No." Julius quickly refused. "That's dangerous. Don't do anything stupid. That's my responsibility. This is my farm."

"But..."

Julius growled and looked away. "Check the weather forecast today. If it's going to rain, then go play with Ace. Return before sunsets and after you've take a bath on the hotspring."

Alice nodded obediently, still frowning in worry, but then stepped back from the fields and went into the house. Julius wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve and continued to repair the crops. Making sure his farming gloves were tightly worn, he pulled out the potatoes. Alice was right, they weren't very mature yet. Although, maybe Ace could fix them to something good...

~.X.~

Alice was having a deep thought as she walked on the forest's path that morning. She had been thinking this since she overheard Julius and Gray were talking about it...She wondered if it was true. Was it possible if that puppy's family still in the woods? She stopped and realised it was near Ciel's house. There was Dr. Gray again, entering the mansion. Alice ran to him.

"Dr. Gray! We meet again..." she panted and grinned. "What are you doing here?"

Dr. Gray smiled softly to her. "Hello, Alice. Ciel has a tootache—apparently he had been eating candies more than he was allowed."

Alice raised his eyebrows, putting a hand on her mouth. "Oh...I have no idea that will hurt our teeth!"

The doctor laughed, then asked if she'd like to visit. Alice gladly accepted, she hadn't been seeing Ciel for quite long.

Unfortunately, Ciel was in a very bad mood that day. His butler, Sebastian, welcomed them, then led them to the library, whereas the navy-haired boy was sitting lazily on his father's reading couch. They entered right when the boy threw a book across the room. Sebastian sighed and went to collect it, while Dr. Gray approached the boy, and Alice timidly followed right behind.

"Stay away from me, monstrous human who calls himself doctor!" the younger boy pointed out with a scowl, and backed himself to the couch, crossing his arms. Gray chuckled and prepared his tools, while the boy intently glaring at him, holding his right cheek.

"Um...but it seems really hurt." Alice timidly said, and that was when Ciel just realised that the girl had been there for quite a while. The navy-haired boy looked away and scowled deeper, still holding his swollen cheek.

"Why are you here...?" he asked in a very low voice.

Alice shuffled her feet, looking to the carpeted floor. "I'm...just wanting to visit you and...wish you to get well soon."

"Of course I will." Ciel sighed, then finally turned his way of sitting. "Have you been telling anyone about our secret?" he asked, and the girl quickly shook her head.

"Hmph," the butler, Sebastian, approached with a disatisfied scowl, wiping his hands. "Whatever secret it is, it ought to be related with your obsession on sweets. Why can't you just listen to me for ten minutes, master?"

"Why, do I, Ciel Phantomhive, have to listen to a mere butler like you a—"

"Good, you finally say 'ahh'!" Gray smiled dangerously and held the boy's mouth, taking a dental-mirror to check the insides. He raised his eyebrows. "Well, well, well...look what we've got here...a hole as big as the Turtle Lake! You've been doing a great job eating all those sugar, _master_." He teased, and took out his tools, preparing another tool. "This means, I have to drill that cute little molar, and patch it up—"

"Wha—DRILL?"

"—Or...you rather walk around Essence Island without a tooth." Gray smiled and showed off his drill tool, "However, I strongly recommend to drill and patch it up, and I'm _very _sure Vincent will be glad that I do so."

"You..." Ciel narrowed his eyes, and prepared to sprint away, "...can't make me!"

Alas, the painful torture would come for the poor boy, as the butler and the doctor were ready to held him—even hand-cuffed him if it was necessary. Alice could only watch in a grimacing expression.

"Alice, help me!" Ciel called out, struggling, reaching out his hands while Sebastian tried to make him sit back.

"This is...for your own good." Alice frowned, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry! I've...got to go! Bye, everyone." She quickly got out of the Phantomhive's mansion, panting from nervous. She wished she would never have to encounter Dr. Gray and his drill tools.

Feeling sorry for Ciel, Alice wondered if the boy was allowed to eat candies anymore. It would be sad for him if he was forbided. Maybe, she could help! She recalled the blueberry patches she found near the rabbit hole just yesterday. They're all ripe, must be sweet and tangy. Maybe Ciel would be happy if she got him some!

And so, the girl decided for another trip to Pórtes Woods. She had no idea what could have been waiting there for her.

~.X.~

Ace entered Meta Farm, whistling _Entertainer_ and saw Julius was sitting on the pasture's fence. It was already dark. He shrugged, and went inside the house, to find the puppy was running around slowly, its foot was still painful. Annoyed by the adorable animal, he caught it and snuggled it.

"Aww, this is daddy! How have you been doing, Furry?" he chuckled, while puppy licked his face. Suddenly the door was opened, and Julius gasped to see them.

"Ace, you're here? Where's Alice?" the navy-haired man jumped off the fence.

Ace frowned in confuse. "Why are you asking me? Shouldn't she be with you?"

Now both were getting very worried. Julius didn't waste his time to argue, and Ace fell into a deep thought, both got anxious. Suddenly they perked up to hear something. The wild dogs rushed into the farm!

"Dear God!" Ace exclaimed in shock, eyes widened as he watched the dogs were rushing through the corps. Julius had already ran for a fight, snatching his shovel, he turned to Ace for a flash.

"Take the sickle in the windmill!" he yelled and dodged a wild dog that jumped to him for a bite.

"Hang in there!" Ace yelled back and ran for the sickle. Slamming the old windmill open, he was frustrated while searching for the goddamn sickle in the dark. Found it, and snatched it, he ran to the fields as well and kicked away another one that almost clawed Julius' back.

"Thanks." The navy-haired man breathed out. Unlike in movies, whereas animals would take some seconds to stare their prey, they kept on attacking relentlessly. Suddenly a shrieky but loud voice barked, and the puppy ran through Julius' feet, jumping right to the biggest wild dog and bit its neck.

"Furry!" Ace yelled, shocked and scared to see the small pup did that right before the big one jumped to them. The puppy jumped back, the big wild dog growled, so the Australian Cattle barked again relentlessly, and amazingly, the horde started to whimper and retreated. The puppy kept barking until the wild dogs disappeared from the farm, then shook its tail proudly.

Ace and Julius were too shocked by the earlier event, that they could only pant and exchanged stares. Suddenly, the puppy barked again and pulled Ace's shoe with its mouth.

"Wh-What now?" Ace asked nervously. The puppy barked again and ran to the exit gate where it led to the woods. There were two gates to Meta Farm; one that led to the village, the other one led to the woods and hotspring.

Julius didn't waste his time to think. "Maybe he knows where Alice is."

~.X.~

Alice winced in pain, didn't dare to look as the purple-haired young man tied her bruised foot with his torn shirt. The golden-eyes stared at her with a frown of worry, then sat down beside her, watching the afraid blonde. He carefully stroke away her hair from her face, and the girl turned to look at him with a smile that was forced through pain.

"Thank you." She said. "I'm Alice. I'm very grateful for you to cure my wound...and to have you here right now with me..." she sighed, hugging her feet then sunk her head to her knees. "I wonder where we are now..."

The young man couldn't help but smile at her. "We're in Pórtes Woods, but not sure where exactly we are...Although I'm pretty sure we're safe from that bear. He only got one-eye left. Gowland shot the other one a long time ago." He told her, then sighed. "I'm Boris, by the way."

Alice looked up at him and beamed. "If you weren't happened to be around, I might have been dead or eaten by that bear..."

"Don't say that." Boris frowned, elbowing her arm. "You should _never_ go across the short cliff next time. It's like a border to where humans and animals live."

The blonde nodded, finally understood. "I didn't know that before. How do you know so much about this place? I've never seen you in the village."

A grin grew on his features. "Well you just met yourself the hottest woodcutter of Turtle Hill! I lived near the Turtle Lake, and only go to village once a month to shop daily needs. Where do you live?"

"I live in Meta Farm with Julius." She answered with a soft voice. "And I work for him. This place is very fun, except for what's happening right now..." she whimpered and hid her face behind her knees again. "Oh, Boris...I can't forget what we saw! How could that bear be so cruel!"

Boris couldn't answer. It all started when he was checking trees that he could cut down. Then, he saw the girl was going down from the short cliff. Worried, he caught up with her. She was busy stuffing her pockets with blueberries, but the bad luck played. The bear came out again, and he quickly dragged her for a run. It would be tough to climb up the cliff, so they ran deeper into the woods, and the bear followed them. A couple of old dogs saved them on their way, distracting the bear.

The girl bruised her leg, but stubborn and went to look for those dogs, only to see their...limbs, left. The bear was eating them. Boris clamped her mouth and took her further away from that bear. She was beyond shocked that she couldn't cry.

"That's...how animals' rule is..." Boris muttered out, shifting closer to the girl. "But those dogs, we owe our lives to them. So we have to make the best of our lives...Alice."

The girl finally cried and sobbed, shifting to Boris who erased his awkwardness and embraced the girl anyway. That day was surely a weird one for him. He saved a girl, ran from a bear, and now, hugging her as if they had known each other for a long time. But he couldn't help it. There was warmth spreading from this girl.

"It lights you in the dark, and no matter where you walk, it will always follow you, like a faithful friend. What is it?" he suddenly asked.

Alice wiped her face and inhaled. "Umm...a d-dog."

Boris chuckled in irony. "It's the moon, stupid."

Despite being called 'stupid', she just looked rather surprised, then laughed as she realised it was the most fitting answer.

"Another riddle!"

"What's big, with golden fur and blue eyes that won't stop flowing water?"

"The waterfall?"

"It's you, crybaby." He pinched her nose, and she whined in pain, shoving away his hand from her face.

"Ouch! Don't you think I've got enough pain already...?" she puffed her cheeks, but then laughed carefreely, that he couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Finally they saw lights, and she abruptly stood when she heard Ace was calling her name. Clumsily she fell down again on the ground, since her foot was bruised. Boris rolled his eyes and mocked her while helping her to stood up, and both called out for their rescuer, waving their hands in the dark.

~.X.~

The following morning, Julius and Ace were glowering down at the girl, who was hugging the puppy while looking down guiltily. Julius crossed his arms, Ace put his hands on hips. Last night, it was the puppy that smelt her scent and tracked her into the woods, followed by Julius and Ace. On their way, they saw two boys around Ciel's age were looking out of their home. They said that Boris hasn't been home yet. Sniffing the carpenter's working gloves, the puppy managed to found Boris and Alice.

"You should _never_, _ever_ again do that to me, young lady!" Julius started with a mighty tone, scowling. Alice flinched and frowned.

"You're talking as if you're her father!" Ace pursed his lips, raising one of his eyebrows to the navy-haired man, before returning to Alice with a motherly-frown.

"Oh, Alice! How can you do such a thing to your poor mama...?" the brunette whined while stroking his own chest, and got a slap across his head from Julius.

"Ouch!"

"I'm being serious here, you shouldn't talk like that." Julius rubbed his temple, then dragged his eyes to the girl who had been holding her laughter for a while. He cleared his throat, and she lost her humor, looking up to him, ready to be scolded.

"What are you thinking, Alice? What if you couldn't come back to me?"

Alice bowed. "I'm sorry! I won't do that again...I'm very sorry, Julius. I was...just..." she took a deep breath. "But can I ask you so Woody can stay here?"

Julius and Ace frowned in confuse right at that question. Ace quickly gasped, and scowled, crossing his arms in distaste.

"Are you kidding me? His name is Furry!" he argued. Alice pursed her lips.

"No, Woody! Since he's found in the woods!"

"I found him, so I get to name him!"

"Keep it down, both of you are scaring the poor puppy." Julius sighed and took over the puppy and it quickly snuggled to his arms. "Alice, Ace," he nodded to them with a serious scowl, and then suddenly he grew a smile. "Of course he can stay here. This is his home."

Alice laughed happily, and Ace gasped, but grinned in the end. Julius chuckled, the puppy licked his face as if he understood what the man had said. After losing Alice, Julius was very afraid to not see her anymore. However, he learnt something from the brave puppy; something precious ought to be preserved, to be protected. Making effort for those precious things...Treasuring the time they spent together. He had to be brave, just like that puppy.

"Yay!" Alice cheered, then clapped her hands. "Our family has grown!"

Julius' eyes widened, but then he smiled freely, the widest one he had ever make. Ace hugged the girl playfully. Indeed, he had to be brave...to protect his new _family_...

Just like the brave little puppy.

"You know, those names you chose for him are very horrible." Julius smugly said, with a serious scowl. Ace and Alice quickly protested.

"How dare you! I've been like his father!" Ace gasped dramatically. Alice giggled and sighed.

"Well then _you_ pick a name." She challenged, smiling. Ace pouted to her.

Julius smirked, and held up the puppy, staring straight to his eyes.

"Then his name will be..._Brave_."

xX=*=Xx

To be continued...

#The puppy's name was inspired from Disney's Animation Movie: _Brave_. It was a heart-warming movie about family.


End file.
